KAISOO Crazy Rich Jongin
by oohmydarling
Summary: Do Kyungsoo adalah seorang pekerja di stasiun televisi Korea, bertemu seseorang di aplikasi online dating, Kim Jongin yang ternyata seorang biliuner muda yang tajir melitir.
1. Prolog

_Hi! I am back!_

 _* not suprise *_

 _Hahahaha._

 _Seiring kedatangan saya disini, setelah sekian lama hapus tulis segala ide yang ada didalam kepala, akhirnya menemukan satu yang saya yakin kalian akan menyukainya._

 _I presented to you,_

 _ **Crazy Rich Jongin**_

 _ **( 미친 리치 종인 )**_

 _Mungkin terdengar familiar? Yep. Ini dedikasi dari novel Crazy Rich Asians karya Kevin Kwan yang secara tidak sengaja aku nonton trailer upcoming movienya, dan sosok Nick disana sangat tergambar oleh Kai. Walaupun. in fact, yang tajir melitir itu Kyungsoo but, i'll make Jongin happy here, but not so happy actually._

 _"Tapi, apa ini akan sama kaya novelnya?"_

 _Chotomate, chotomateeeee.._

 _Gak kok, janji! Soalnya author juga belum baca novel dan cuman lihat sekilas trailer movie **Crazy Rich Asians** dan kemudian punya fikiran "buat cerita Kaisoo dari konsep ini sound like a good idea" dan juga cuman lihat review novel dari orang lain, itupun yang diambil hanya inti-intinya aja._

 _So, Happy reading fellas!_

 _._

 _Attention : Brand, Artist, Places, is all not sponsored._

 _._

 _"Aku mencintainya dengan sepenuh hatiku, apa kau tidak melihat ketulusanku untuk bersama dengannya?"_

 _._

 _Do Kyungsoo, seorang karyawan televisi Korea yang bertemu seseorang bernama Kim Jongin lewat kencan online. Mereka berkenalan dan kemudian berkencan selama setengah tahun dan sepupunya, Oh Sehun akan menikah di China maka Jongin harus menjadi pendampingnya. Dengan kesempatan itu, Ia ingin membawa Kyungsoo untuk pergi bersamanya ke Shanghai, mengenalkannya kepada keluarga besarnya serta, ini saat yang tepat untuk Kyungsoo mengenal sosok calon suaminya, Kim Jong In._

 _"Kau tak seharunya memilih Kyungsoo."_

 _"Apa aku terlihat bercanda untuk menikahinya?"_

 _Ketika sebuah adat, budaya, tahta bakan harta menghalangimu untuk bisa bersama dengan cinta sejatimu._

 _To Be Continued. . ._

 _Cast akan dijelaskan di Chapter 1! Tulis di kolom review ya apa kalian tertarik dengan cerita ini? Karena bagiku readers adalah ratu, so kalian yang menentukan apakah cerita ini layak untuk dibaca atau nggak hehehe._

 _Love,_

 _oohmydarling._


	2. Chapter 01

**_Crazy Rich Kim Jong In_**

( ** _미친 리치 김종인_** )

 ** _oohmydarling_**

 ** _Bahasa_**

 ** _M-Preg_**

 ** _Kim Jong In_**

 ** _Do Kyung Soo_**

 ** _Park Chanyeol_**

 ** _Byun Baekhyun_**

 ** _Oh Sehun_**

 ** _Lu Han_**

 ** _Kim Jun Myeon_**

 ** _Krystal Jung_**

 ** _Lee Ye-Hyun_**

 ** _Jeon Mi Seon_**

 ** _Romance, Comedy, Yaoi, BxB, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship._**

 ** _Based on : Warnerbross.inc - Crazy Rich Asian trailer movie_**

.

 **ALERT : _ALL BRAND, PLACES NAME, ARTIST ALL NOT SPONSORED_** **_AND ALSO A FICTION_**

 ** _HANYA FIKSI._**

 ** _"Aku mencintainya karena aku melihat hatinya, bukan karena harta yang Ia miliki."_**

.

Sebelum menginjak chapter pertama, anda bisa membaca silsilah, dan perkenalan tokoh secara singkat.

.

Silsilah Keluarga Kim

 **Kim Byung Han** ( _Chinesse-Korean )_ — **Park** **Mi Seon** ( _Korean )_

( **_Memiliki 1 anak laki-laki dan 1 anak perempuan_** )

 **Kim Jong In**

 _*Dating with Do Kyungsoo ( Singapore-Korean )_

 **Kim Ye Hyun**

Silsilah Keluarga Oh

 **Oh Dong Hwa (** _Chinesse - Korean )_ **— Ahn Jung Mi (** _American - Korean )_

 **( _Memiliki seorang putera tunggal )_**

 **Oh Sehun**

 _*Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin adalah sepupu*_

Silsilah keluarga Park

 **Park Jae Hyun (** _Korean_ **— Go In Ah (** _Korean_

 **( _Memiliki 1 Putera dan 1 Putri )_**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Park Yoora**

 _*Chanyeol, Sehun dan Jongin adalah sahabat dekat._

 ** _Perkenalan Tokoh Ayah_**

 _Kim Byung Han : Pemilik ICBC, perusahaan Lotte, dan Samsung. Setelah Ia meninggal Jongin menggantikan tahtanya._

 _* Oh Dong Hwa : Pemilik CJnM dan Thomson Reuters, Ia memutuskan mengambil masa pensiun setelah pernikahan anaknya._

 _*Park Jae Hyun : Pemegang saham terbesar Big 3 Entertainment, Korea, pemilik JW Marriot Hotel, dan pemilik tVN. Ia mengambil masa pensiun dan telah menyerahkan segalanya kepada Park Chanyeol._

— Kim Byung Han Oh Dong Hwa adalah anak laki-laki pertama dan terakhir dari sembilan saudara yang berisikan 2 laki-laki dan 7 perempuan. Keluarga ini memakai marga Korea untuk laki-laki dan China untuk perempuan.

— Kim, Oh dan Park adalah sahabat sejak lama dan begitu juga menurun dari anak-anaknya.

— Kim dan Oh adalah buyut dari Kim Hwa Jin seorang tokoh sejarah yang sangat dihormati di Korea Selatan karena keberaniannya untuk memperjuangkan kemerdekaan Korea di tahun 1900-an.

 ** _Perkenalan Tokoh Ibu_**

 _* Park Mi Seon : Adik perempuan Park Jae Hyun. Dahulu Ia adalah seorang aktris terkenal, sekarang Ia bekerja sebagai pemilik sah perkampungan elit di Garosugil, Korea._

 _* Ahn Jung Mi : Seorang model dan penyanyi terkenal di Amerika, pemilik sah dari Versace._

 _* Go In Ah ( Keturunan Confusius ) : Seorang penyanyi terkenal dan Anchor berita di tVN. Pemilik butik terkenal di Singapore._

 ** _Perkenalan tokoh Anak_**

 _1\. Kim Jong In atau Kai ( Sebutan Kai diberikan oleh : seorang Sultan Malaysia.) Anak pertama laki-laki dari Kim Byung Han. Kini Ia memegang segala perusahaan dan saham sang Ayah, dan juga pemegang saham terbesar CCTV._

 _2\. Kim Ye-Hyun : Anak perempuan dari Kim Byung Han. Masih berada di kelas 2 SMA dan sudah memiliki butik dan salon yang terkenal dan memiliki beberapa cabang di seluruh Asia._

 _3\. Oh Sehun : Anak tunggal dari Oh Dong Hwa yang sedang memegang seluruh perusahaan dan pemilik resmi saluran televisi XingKon_ _g, dan brand pakaian terbaru IZRO._

 _4\. Park Yoora : Anak pertama perempuan dari Park Jae Hyun, seorang Anchor berita KBS TV, fashion stylish, pemilik butik dan restoran viva polo dan tous le jours._

 _5\. Park Chanyeol : Anak laki-laki dari Park Jae Hyun yang saat ini memegang seluruh perusahaan sang ayah, serta seorang DJ terkenal di Asia-Amerika._

 ** _Perkenalan Tokoh Lain_**

 _1\. Krystal Jung ( Chinesse-Korean-American ) : Pemilik dari Dolce Gabanna, Zara dan HnM serta pemegang saham dari perusahaan KIA. Selain itu, Ia adalah seorang model serta aktris terkenal di seluruh asia._ _Namanya diberikan oleh Putri Diana._

 _2\. Luhan ( Chinesse ) : Anak tunggal dari pengusaha minyak terbesar diseluruh asia, selain itu Luhan memiliki perusahaan ponsel, XiaoMi serta seorang penyanyi dan aktor._

 _3\. Kim Jun Myeon ( Korean ) : CEO dari stasiun televisi M-Net juga pemegang saham terbesar Naver dan Kakaotalk._

 _*mungkin kedepan akan ada tambahan tokoh_

 **CHAPTER 01**

.

Do Kyungsoo, seorang _creative crew_ disalah satu stasiun televisi Korea. Kyungsoo adalah orang yang sangat ramah dan baik hati, badannya yang mungil dan pipinya yang tembam membuat semua orang gemas. Dia adalah Kyungsoo yang dikenal banyak orang.

"Hey, bagaimana dengan kencan onlinemu itu? Sudah ada yang cocok?" Tanya Baekhyun, dia adalah sahabat Kyungsoo yang sangat cerewet dan bisa dibilang cerewetnya menghalahi bibi-bibi di pasar.

"Ada beberapa, tapi kami belum memutuskan untuk bertemu dan ya lagi pula menurutku kencan online ini sangat konyol." Kyungsoo tertawa pelan dan membuat sahabatnya itu menganga lebih lebar.

"Oh ayolah, kau sendiri yang memulai ini semua. Jangan-jangan! Apa kau sudah memilih untuk berkencan dengan CEO kita, Kim Jun Myeon?" Mata Baekhyun terbuka lebar membuat Kyungsoo terbahak-bahak sampai perutnya terasa sakit.

"Begini, kau tau aku siapa kan? Hanya seorang pegawai sedangkan dia? Dia C E O. Dalam kata lain dia adalah empunya perusahaan dan dalam kata lainnya lagi dia kaya dan aku tidak. Dia takkan mau denganku, lagi pula aku tidak ada perasaan dengannya kami hanya ngobrol biasa." Jelas Kyungsoo sambil menyesap susu coklat yang baru saja Ia beli, Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Huh, jaga omonganmu. Tiba-tiba kau dapat orang yang lebih kaya dari Jun Myeon dan aku akan menertawaimu sekaligus akan berteriak 'karma, bitch.' padamu." Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kyungsoo dan keduanya kemudian tertawa terbahak.

Ya, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun adalah seorang yang memiliki orientasi yang menyimpang namun lingkungan sekitarnya sudah menerimanya dengan baik, bahkan sang CEO sempat mendekati Kyungsoo dan hubungan mereka hanya bisa sebagai teman.

Sepulang bekerja, Kyungsoo kembali ke apartemennya dan seperti biasa Ia menyiapkan makanan malamnya dan kemudian membersihkan dirinya lalu istirahat. Namun, baru saja Ia hendak memejamkan mata, ada sebuah notifikasi yang muncul di ponselnya.

 ** _Kim Jong In_**

 ** _Laki-laki_**

 ** _24 Tahun_**

( **_Tidak ada keterangan_** )

 ** _Like / Dislike_**

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya, sedikit melihat-lihat tiga foto yang di unggah oleh lelaki tersebut. Cukup menarik, dan kemudian Kyungsoo menekan tombol "suka" sehingga muncul notifikasi " _You've matched with Kim Jong In, start chatting_ ". Kyungsoo tak mengambil langkah begitu jauh karena Ia tau pasti akan sama menghilangnya seperti laki-laki lain yang pernah mendekatinya. Namun, tak lama kemudian muncul notifikasi pesan dari..

 ** _Kim Jong In : Hai_**

Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafasnya kemudian membalasnya dengan sapaan ringan. Namun, tak lama setelah membalas Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Ia terlelap. Keesokan paginya Ia terbangun dengan beberapa dentingan notifikasi.

 ** _Kim Jong In : Hai Kyungsoo, atau aku harus memanggilmu Hyung?_**

 ** _Kim Jong In : Selamat pagi._**

 ** _Kim Jong In : Semoga harimu menyenangkan._**

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya, apa orang ini sehat? Tidak pernah ada laki-laki yang menyapanya duluam seperti ini. Apa jangan-jangan dia penipu? Atau dia sebenarnya perempuan? Berfikir positif, Kyungsoo.

 ** _Do Kyungsoo : Selamat pagi, Jong In. Aku 25 tahun._**

 ** _Do Kyungsoo : Semoga harimu juga menyenangkan :)_**

Tak perlu waktu yang lama untuk Jongin membalas, lelaki itu cukup antusias. Tapi mungkin ini hanya sekedar basa-basi dan sebentar lagi dia akan menghilang. Cukup klasik.

"Oh hai sayangku, kau sudah menemukannya?" Baekhyun memainkan alisnya kemudian tertawa dan mengusak rambut Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum jahil.

"Kau sendiri masih sendiri, kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk berkencan?" Baekhyun memutar matanya dengan malas kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sebuah sofa empuk tepat didepan Kyungsoo.

"Begini ya sayang, aku punya kriteria tersendiri untuk bisa berkencan dengan seseorang." Ungkapnya dengan blak-blakan, membuat Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak.

"Harus kaya, tinggi, sangat tampan dan seorang DJ? Kau mencari pasangan atau calon pegawai?" Canda Kyungsoo, selagi Ia tertawa, Ia sesekali membalas pesan dari Jongin.

"Hey, jangan salah! Aku hanya ingin seseorang yang bisa membahagiakanku secara fisik dan perasaan." Sedikit jeda diantara mereka, karena Kyungsoo yang terlihat sibuk membalas pesan dari Jongin, membuat temanya itu sedikit penasaran.

"Seharusnya hubungan yang melibatkan perasaan itu bukan karena satu pihak, tetapi bagaimana cara membahagiakan satu sama lainnya." Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabatnya yang paling cerewet itu kemudian kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang masih menumpuk.

Namun disela-sela pekerjaannya, Kyungsoo mendapatkan beberapa pesan dari Jong In yang menurutnya sedikit berani.

 ** _Kim Jong In : Kau sudah makan?_**

 ** _Kim Jong In : Katakan kalau belum._**

 ** _Do Kyungsoo : Kalau belum kenapa? Kalau sudah kenapa? Kau mencurigakan hahaha._**

 ** _Kim Jong In : Kalau bisa kita bertemu dan makan bersama, oh kau sedang bekerja?_**

 ** _Do Kyungsoo : Yeah, kau?_**

 ** _Kim Jong In : Aku juga, mau ku jemput?_**

 ** _Do Kyungsoo : KAU GILA YA? Kita baru pertama berbincang._**

 ** _Kim Jong In : Hahaha aku tidak akan menculikmu atau memperkosamu._**

 ** _Do Kyungsoo : Tetap saja tidak, aku bukan lelaki murahan._**

 ** _Kim Jong In : Hahahaha baiklah, aku akan menelfonmu setelah kau pulang._**

 ** _Do Kyungsoo : Mungkin itu lebih baik._**

 ** _Kim Jong In : Sampai bertemu nanti malam._**

"Hm.." Seorang laki-laki tampak tersenyum dengan sangat manis, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

"Bro, kau lembur lagi?" Tanya seorang laki-laki lain dengan telinga super lebar namun wajahnya yang super keren dan super tampan itu mendekap tangannya didada sambil bersandar di meja kerjanya.

"Tidak, aku sebentar lagi pulang. Kau?" Lelaki itu, Chanyeol. Menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memasang wajah sok kerennya.

"Aku ada job nanti malam. Kau tidak mengurus _café_ baru Ibumu itu?" Jongin, lelaki berkulit tan yang seksi sekaligus berwajah sangat menggoda itu terkekeh pelan sambil berdiri untuk memakai jaket boomber guccinya.

"Tidak, aku ada seseorang yang akan ku telefon." Jongin mengatakan itu dengan mengedipkan matanya membuat Chanyeol jijik, senang sekaligus penasaran.

"Whoa itu keren, siapa namanya? Dia cantik? Seksi? Menggoda? Apa dia keturunan bangsawan? Siapa-siapa?" Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian Ia menunjukkan foto Kyungsoo dengan senyum super manisnya.

"Manis, kurasa dia anak baik-baik tidak seperti _gold digger_ berwajah tante-tante yang kau dekati tiga bulan lalu." Ingat Chanyeol sambil bergidik ngeri. Setelahnya mereka berdua tertawa bersama sebelum akhirnya berpisah.

Jongin merasa tak sabar untuk segera pulang, walaupun hanya lewat telefon sebelum dapat bertatap muka secara langsung membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Padahal, jarang sekali Jongin bisa seperti itu dengan seseorang.

Setelah sampai di apartemennya, jam menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, Ia segera mandi dan makan kemudian memegang ponselnya sambil mendudukan diri disofa.

 ** _Kim Jong In : Hey, kau sudah pulang?_**

( 10 menit kemudian )

 ** _Do Kyungsoo : Aku sudah dirumah._**

 ** _Kim Jong In : Boleh aku menelfonmu sekarang?_**

 ** _Do Kyungsoo : Uhh— oke. Ini nomorku, 8210-xxx-xxx-xx_**

Setelah mengambil nafas panjang, Jongin menelfon dari nomor yang diberikan oleh Kyungsoo, setelah terdengar nada sambung Jongin berdeham sambil mengambil posisi tegap, Ia benar-benar seperti lelaki SMA yang hendak menelfon pacarnya untuk pertama kali.

"Halo?" Suara lembut Kyungsoo terdengar, membuat jantung Jongin berhenti berdetak untuk sementara.

.

.

.

 _To Be Continued_

 _Haiii, chapter satu— done! huaahhhhhhhh.. Sepertinya masih belum bisa seru karena ini baru chapter perkenalan. Di chapter berikutnya aku usahakan bisa lebih baik._

 _Nah, makasih banyak untuk respon kalian yang baik bangett huhuhu author terharu_

 _semangat dari kalian sangat membantu jalannya cerita ini._

 _Semoga di chapter ini bisa terjawabkan apa yang ditanyakan di kolom review._

 _So, jangan lupa like dan reviewnya hehe._

 _love,_

 _oohmydarling_


	3. Chapter 02

" _Mungkinkah aku dapat mencintaimu?_ "

" _Suara yang indah._ _Dan membuatku jatuh kedalam suatu perasaan kasih sayang._ "

.

.

.

 ** _Crazy Rich Jongin_**

 ** _(미친 리치 종인 )_**

 ** _oohmydarlig_**

 **CHAPTER 02**

.

.

"Halo?" Ulang sebuah suara yang ada diseberang sana membuat Jongin gelagapan dan memberikan gumaman panik.

"Ah— halo, aku Jongin?" Nafasnya seperti terputus-putus, dan sedetik kemudian kembali tercekat saat mendengar tawa ringan lelaki itu, Kyungsoo.

"Oh hai, aku Kyungsoo.. Kau sudah makan malam?" Tanyanya dan Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan bodoh sehingga terdapat jeda sekitar beberapa menit. Tentu saja Kyungsoo tidak dapat melihatnya.

"Sudah, kau sudah makan malam?" Diseberang sana Kyungsoo tertawa pelan sambil mengangguk lalu mengatakan ya.

"Maaf ya Jongin, aku menolak ajakanmu untuk bertemu. Bukan maksudku aku mencurigaimu tapi, uh— aku hanya malas untuk.. Kau tau? Jatuh didalam perasaan yang sama kemudian ditinggalkan. Oh maaf aku jadi curhat." Kyungsoo mengigit bibir bawahnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada bantal sofa miliknya, benar-benar memalukan, tapi Ia juga harus jujur.

"Oh, tidak masalah tapi kenapa mereka meninggalkanmu?" Jongin sedikit mengerutkan dahinya, mungkin saja dia tidak memiliki harapan sekarang tetapi cinta itu bisa terjadi tanpa kebetulan.

"Ya, kau tau lah aku seorang gay dan mereka hanya mempermainkanku, berkenalan, kemudian chatting selama beberapa hari atau telefon satu atau dua kali, dan mengajak untuk bertemu dan melakukan hubungan intim. Dan tentu saja aku tak mau. Sebenarnya aku sudah ingin menghapus aplikasi itu." Kyungsoo bercerita singkat, dan Jongin hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Halo? Jongin?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya, karena tak ada balasan dari Jongin.

"Oh ya, aku disini." Jongin baru saja pulih dari pikirannya, kemudian berdeham sebentar.

"Hey, bagaimana dengan harimu?" Ia mulai mengubah topik dan mereka mulai berbincang dan bercanda satu sama lainnya hingga larut malam, dan mereka memutuskan untuk bertemu di sebuah café dekat kantor Kyungsoo, minggu ini.

"Oh wow— apa dia akan mengajak teman?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah mendengar cerita serta ajakan Kyungsoo yang termasuk mendadak.

"Aku, tidak tau? Tapi aku akan memintanya untuk membawa teman." Kyungsoo tersenyum, sehingga pipinya terangkat membuat Ia terlihat 10.000 kali lebih menggemaskan.

Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo juga khawatir apakah Ia memilih orang yang tepat? Atau, malah Ia jatuh kedalam lubang yang sama? Dan lebih buruknya lagi dia akan jatuh ke jurang dan masuk ke lubang buaya.

Hari demi hari berlalu begitu cepat, Jongin dan Kyungsoo juga semakin akrab dengan banyak membahas hal-hal seru yang akan mereka lakukan jika mereka bertemu, dan tentu saja mereka semakin dekat dengan hari yang ditunggu-tunggu.

"Baek.. Apa aku membatalkan pertemuannya? Perutku serasa melilit, apa yang harus kuperbuat?" Besok adalah hari dimana Kyungsoo dan Jongin bertemu. Kyungsoo terlihat begitu panik, wajahnya pucat dan Ia hanya bisa mondar-mandir sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Hey, hey, hey.. Relax okay? Kau hanya butuh bernafas. Bernafas, tarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu buang perlahan. Nah begitu, semua akan baik-baik saja." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyungsoo, menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

Malam hari, setelah Kyungsoo pulang dari kantornya Ia melihat notifikasi baru dari Jongin, dan dengan segera Ia membalasnya, mungkin ada sebuah perubahan atau pemberitahuan dari Jongin untuk pertemuan mereka besok.

 ** _Kim Jongin : Hei._**

 ** _Do Kyungsoo : Hei._**

 ** _Kim Jongin : Oh, besok aku mengajak temanku kau jadi mengajak temanmu?_**

 ** _Do Kyungsoo : Oh ya, dia sangat bersemangat. Dia tak berhenti mengoceh._**

 ** _Kim Jongin : Hahahaha, oke, istirahatlah sampai ketemu besok._**

 ** _Do Kyungsoo : Oke, selamat malam Jongin._**

Kyungsoo mematikan ponselnya kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya menghadap langit-langit kamarnya, fikirannya kacau. Penuh dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dikepalanya.

"Mimpi yang indah, Kim Jongin." Gumam Kyungsoo sebelum Ia menutup matanya dengan seutas senyuman, menutup segala kekacauan yang sedang terngiang dikepalanya.

.

.

Pagi itu, seperti biasa Kyungsoo terbangun dengan bunyi alaram ponselnya. Ia segera mandi, sarapan dan hari ini Ia memakai kemeja putih dengan sweater hitam, celana skinny hitam dan sneakers berwarna putih.

"Halo Baek? Kau dimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo sesaat setelah Ia keluar dari apartemennya.

"Aku masih dalam perjalanan, sebentar lagi aku akan sampai didepan apartemenmu." Baekhyun berucap dan kemudian Kyungsoo menutup sambungan telefon.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, mereka bertemu dan kemudian menaiki taksi untuk dapat sampai ke tujuan mereka yang tidak jauh dari appartemen dan tempat kerja Kyungsoo.

"Kau.. Oke?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil melinting kemeja putihnya yang terlihat sedikit _oversized_. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

(( _incoming call : 종인 ))_

"Halo?" Kyungsoo mengangkat telefon dari Jongin.

"Hai, uh aku sudah sampai. Jika sudah sampai aku yang memakai _blazer_ coklat dan temanku memakai _boomber_ hitam."

"Oke, kami sebentar lagi sampai." Setelah mendengar penjelasan Jongin, Kyungsoo segera menutup sambungan yang bertepatan ketika taksi mereka sampai didepan tempat tujuan.

"Tarik nafas dalam-dalam, Kyungsoo. Rileks." Ingat Baekhyun yang melihat temannya itu begitu pucat dan menakutkan. Seletah membayar ongkos taksi, mereka berdua turun dan berjalan masuk kedalam sebuah café milik salah satu artis terkenal, dan ya Kyungsoo hanya asal sebut karena memang café ini hanya satu-satunya di daerah _garosugil_.

"Hai, Jongin?" Kyungsoo sedikit menunduk untuk melihat paras lelaki yang baru ia kenal seminggu ini dan ketika lelaki itu menengadahkan kepalanya, Jantung Kyungsoo seolah berhenti kemudian berlari secepat _usain bolt_.

"Kyungsoo?" _Damn._ Ia terlihat lebih manis dari foto. Batin Jongin sambil mengulurkan tangannya, dengan tampang bodohnya.

"Hai, senang bertemu denganmu. Menunggu lama?" Tanya Kyungsoo, Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian menggeret dua buah kursi untuk Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Oh perkenalkan ini temanku, Chanyeol." Lelaki bertubuh bongsor itu tersenyum sambil berkenalan dengan Kyungsoo dan juga Baekhyun yang terlihat antusias dengan teman Jongin.

"Kau juga satu kantor dengan Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ya, kami bekerja bersama sebagai editor majalah. Kalian berdua juga?" Keduanya mengangguk.

"Kau sudah makan Jongin?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan lembut, Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia sudah memiliki rencana untuk mengajak Kyungsoo makan di restoran barbekyu enak didekat sini setelah menonton.

"Hm, aku punya rencana. Bagaimana kalau kita menonton dan setelah itu kita makan malam?" Tawar lelaki berkulit tan itu, Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya setuju, asalkan Baekhyun juga ikut dengannya. Hanya jaga-jaga jika sesuatu terjadi.

Hari itu, berjalan begitu lancar. Jongin banyak sekali bercerita. Ia adalah sosok yang romantis namun juga kekanakan, Kyungsoo sendiri orang yang lembut, ceria dan terkadang Ia diam jika waktunya untuk diam. Selain itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga langsung akrab satu dengan yang lain, mereka sangat cocok ketika sedang bersama.

"Kau mau kuantar pulang? Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih mau pergi sendiri. Aku janji aku takkan menyakitimu atau—"

"Hm, ayo?" Jongin sedikit kaget ketika Kyungsoo tanpa basa-basi menerima ajakannya dan tentu saja membuat Jongin mengepalkan tangannya sambil memekik ' _yes_ ' dengan pelan.

Namun ketika berjalan ke parkiran umum, hujan turun dengan deras, mmebuat Kyungsoo menengadah keatas sambil menutup matanya dan tentu saja hal ini menimbulkan kepanikan Jongin dengan segera Jongin melepas _blazer_ -nya, menutupi kepala Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya untuk berlari.

"Percayalah, apapun yang kau rasakan ini buruk untuk kesehatanmu." Ucap Jongin dengan sedikit keras, karena hujan turun dengan deras. Merekapun berlari sambil tertawa pelan ketempat yang memiliki atap untuk berteduh.

Sebuah hal yang terlintas dibenaknya adalah, Ia tak lagi takut dengan keadaan. Ia benar-benar merasa bahwa Jongin begitu baik padanya. Dan perlahan, Ia mulai percaya.

"Kyungsoo, apa kau memikirkan sesuatu?" Jongin berucap dan itu membuat lamunannya buyar dan segera menatap Jongin.

"Ah— aku, tidak?" Jawabnya gugup, Jongin hanya tersenyum kemudian meletakkan blazernya dibahu mungil Kyungsoo dan segera merangkulnya.

"Terima kasih." Gumam Kyungsoo, Jongin hanya mengangguk sambil memperhatikan hujan kembali.

Keheningan mulai menyelimuti mereka kembali dan hanya ada suara gemercik hujan yang dapat terdengar oleh mereka yang sibuk dengan fikirannya masing-masing.

"Jongin—" Sepersekian detik, tubuhnya membeku. sebuah benda kemerahan yang hangat menyentuh benda yang sama dengan miliknya. Kyungsoo berkedip melihat Jongin yang sedang menutup matanya, mencoba untuk mengulum bibir berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo.

Perlahan yang lebih mungil itu menutup matanya dan memegang tengkuk pria itu, menikmati setiap detik panggutan mereka.

" _Apa aku mulai mencintaimu_ _Jongin?_ "

" _Aku sudah mencintaimu, Kyungsoo._ "

.

.

.

 _To be continued._

 _Goshhh!! Akhirnya selesai chapter kedua yang sempat tersendat ini, makasih banyak buat respon yang keren dari kalian. Terima kasih banyakkkkkkk sekali!_

 _Chapter 2 memang dibikin agak pendek karena memang chapter awal hanya untuk menceritakan bagaimana mereka bertemu, di chapter selanjutnya alurnya bakal dipercepat dan durasinya akan lebih panjang sebelum ketemu sama mamaknya Jojong._

 _Siapin mental, siapin emosi, siapin minum, siapin duit monopoli siapa tau kalian mau nutup mulut pedes si mamak._

 _Hahahahah!! Oke deh sampai jumpa di chapter 3._

 _Oh, jangan lupa mampir ke youtube channel author yang masih freeesh~ namanya sama kok oohmydarling._


End file.
